


Beautiful

by GintokisGirl95



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintokisGirl95/pseuds/GintokisGirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to tell someone they're beautiful when they've been told the opposite for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

_Beautiful._

Beautiful was never a word that was meant to describe her. Beautiful was meant for her sister, her mother, even her older brothers…slender, dark-haired Jon and stocky, red-headed Robb, both similar yet complete opposites, not just in body, but in mind. She was _Arya Horseface_ and even the _ugly little girl_. Some mistook her for a boy as well. 

So why did hearing it make her so weak when she heard it from the one person she loved the most? Why did it feel so raw and heartfelt when he cupped her face, stared into her eyes, and told her? Why was it the moment when his lips connected with hers that she felt something new, a dull ache blazing from the top of her head and racing down to pool between her thighs? She shifted uncomfortably, but held onto him, clinging onto his clothed back as he continued his onslaught of kisses. 

Her hands ran to his dark locks, deepening their kisses, noticing that the feel of the cold vanished from the room. His hands felt their way on her body, pulling apart the ties on her breeches and leathers until they had to pull away, gasping for breath. She quickly slipped out of her clothes until she stood before him, watching each expression that passed his face. She half expected him to shy away, only to feel surprised when he greedily took in her sight, his grey orbs contemplating what he should do.

_He doesn't regret this,_ she thought to herself. _He couldn't. He'd break me..._

 

She wasn't little anymore. She was replaced by someone whose body was curvier, breasts more pronounced and full. Her hair was down completely, framing her face and reaching down to her nipples. She cocked her head to the side, her gaze challenging. She was... _beautiful._

The soft look on her face seized every thought that ran through his mind. He knew that this was wrong - _she was his sister for the Gods' sake!_ \- but he couldn't stop himself. He had already kissed her, and, by the look of it all, she doesn't seem to have disliked what he had done just moments ago.

_Gods curse me._

He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, removing his clothes and smallclothes, pushing her thighs apart to lay on top of her to allow his mouth to travel to her neck, giving her a harsh bite that they knew would bruise come morning. She moaned, sighing, demanding more.

His kisses travelled to her stomach, then he stopped, hovering over her cunt, which was covered in dark curls. Her arousal coated her folds; he teased her, running the pad of his fingers between them, noting how scorching hot she felt. He sucked in a breath, gaze intense and exerting power.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he said before his mouth covered her mound. She stifled a scream when his tongue flicked at her wetness, his finger entering her cautiously, twisting and turning as it delved deeper. He slipped out of her, only to enter a second finger; she growled harshly, widening her legs eagerly. He found the rough spot at the top of her sex and curled his fingers into it, moving in tantalisingly slow circles. She shut her Stark-grey eyes, gasping, her knuckles pale white as she clutched tightly onto the furs that surrounded her, giving him noises that could drive any man insane with desire.

"Jon...Jon... _Jon,_ " she pleaded, her left hand making its way down to his hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling him closer. He dutifully licked and sucked her, his tongue quickening as he felt how close she was to release. She sobbed as she came, still holding his head, legs squeezing either side of his graceful face. He was still teasing, fingers steadily thrusting as her walls quivered around him. 

"Little sister..." He groaned, pulling out of her slowly, crawling back up to her face to kiss her roughly. He flipped on his back and pulled her slim body on top of his own. His eyes pierced hers, full of desire and love. "Keep your eyes on me. I want to see you."

She gave him a simple nod, eyes rimmed with lust. She bent down to give him a soft kiss, only to pull herself up, shifting so his cock almost met with her cunt. His right hand met with her waist and his left cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and pointer finger; her grunts told him how she liked his movements.

She loved how his eyes looked through her. She loved how gentle he always was with her. She loved the sweet nothings he told her, whispering her name as if she was something that was holy. She loved how perfect everything felt when he slowly entered her, her head snapped back and her eyes closed tight in ecstasy as he filled her to the hilt. The pain was incredible, but somehow she managed to find immense pleasure from it. They were together, bodies, breaths, and heartbeats merged as one, as it always had been. As it was always supposed to be...

_"I'm going to marry Jon," she told her elder sister and her best friend with confidence, only to be met with taunting eyes and howls of laughter. Her smile and confidence faded as they mocked her._

_"Eww. Jon, really?" Sansa asked. "You can't marry Jon; he's our half-brother! Plus he's...he's..."_

"Keep your eyes open," he begged, throwing her out of her memory. 

_Gods, she's so tight...so warm...so_ wet. _For me..._

He thrust once, then twice, and continued at a steady pace until her moans were louder and her chest heaved, sweat forming from every pore of her body. She let her hands roam his chest, bouncing up and down on him, mouth opened as she prepared to come a second time. She could tell he was close, too, by the quickening of his pace and the ever-changing expressions on his face. She decided that she liked seeing him like this, especially the way he bit his lip so roughly. 

"Harder, Jon," she requested, and he granted, grabbing her hips and digging into her. Jon's nails bit into her skin, and she groaned, taking every inch of him. She pulled herself towards him, her nails clawing into his shoulders, their tongues chasing after each other so wildly, as if they were beasts in the night.

His groan was enough for her to come undone. Arya tightened her legs around him again as she shivered, murmuring a chopped whine when he pounded into her, her walls tightening around his cock, legs shaking with pleasure, her come covering him even more. Not too long after, Jon came, filling her with his seed. He continued to languorously thrust, slowly this time, riding out his orgasm until he felt himself become soft again. His eyes were intense as they focused on her - _only her._

They kissed each other once more, pulling away so she could collapse and rest her head on his chest, her hair tickling his body. 

"Jon?" 

"Yeah?"

"I believe you."

He smiled, holding her tightly until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
